


sick as frick

by what_am_i_doing_with_my_life



Category: Twenty One Pilots, tyler joesph
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, but its k cause jenna is there, concerned tyler, help me im scared to post this, hopefully cute, mentions of josh, no smutt, taco bell is bad for you, tyler gets food poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life/pseuds/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is sick as frick<br/>but Jenna looks after him</p><p>basically just a sickfic<br/>hopefully its cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back would be appreciated :)

"Tyler?" I called as I closed the front door, dumping my bag on the floor and kicking off my shoes. "Where are you, love?" I frowned when he didn't answer me, slowly wandering around the house. "Tyler?" He wasn't in the longue or the kitchen of the bedroom or- I pushed the bathroom door open too quickly and accidently knocked him from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"Jenna?" he mumbled in confusion, glancing up at me in a daze.  
I knelt next to him on the floor, running my fingers through his hair. "What happened? Did you fall?"  
"No…" he scooted over to cuddle into me, leaning on my side.  
"What then?" I held my hand against his forehead, biting my lip at his temperature.  
"…I'm not going to Taco Bell anymore…"  
I couldn't help it; I had to laugh, especially seeing the disappointed expression on his face. "It's not the end of the world, Tyler," I giggled.  
"Yes it is," he dead panned, only just smothering a whimper when his stomach cramped. "Now where are we supposed to eat when we're on tour."  
"Don't be such a drama queen," I teased, trying not to jostle him too much as I laughed.  
"…My stomach hurts," he told me after a minute, hugging his waist.  
"Do you want me to get some pain relief?"  
"No," he answered quickly. "Just stay with me…please?"  
"Of course." I leant down to kiss his forehead, making him smile as my hair touched his face. "But if I end up with vomit on me, I'm holding you personally responsible."  
"Deal." He pulled a face and I waited for the next onslaught to start. Sure enough, he scrambled to sit up, leaning over the toilet bowl as he threw up.  
"My poor Tyler." I shifted so he could lie back on me, his head in my lap.  
"It's not so bad now you're here," he smiled.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're such a sap."  
"I love you," he tried again.  
"I love you too, sweetie," I giggled, caving immediately. "Tell me, is Joshie going to have this as well?"  
"And Mark," he groaned. "Stupid Taco Bell."  
"Maybe you should come home more and let your wife cook you dinner, hmm?"  
"Why do you make it sound like a threat?"  
I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Because you're my prisoner and you're at my mercy," I whispered close to his ear, making him laugh.  
"I don't mind." He turned in my arms so he could hug me back. "I'll always be your prisoner. I promised you that when I gave you this." He ran his fingers over my wedding ring before glancing up at me, a smirk on his face.  
"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked him, holding my hand against his face to try and calm his fever.  
"Yeah but….I might be sick…and I don't want to make a mess…"  
"I'll get you a bucket. Come on, up you get." I moved him off me and stood up, offering him my hand to pull himself up on. Once he was on his feet I wrapped my arm around his waist, practically dragging him into the bedroom. He could barely wait until I'd pulled back the blankets before he lay down, immediately looking relieved. "I'll be back in a minute," I promised, kissing his cheek.  
"…kay…" he mumbled sleepily.

I returned with a bucket, panadol, a thermometer and a bottle of lemonade. "Sit up, Tyler," I instructed, setting the pillows behind him so he could lean against them without any effort. "Mouth open." I waited until he complied and then stuck the thermometer under his tongue. "Thank you." It beeped and 101.1 flashed on the screen. I sighed and handed him the bottle. "Drink."  
He pulled a face. "…I might…it might not stay down…"  
"It doesn't matter, Tyler, I'm not letting you get dehydrated," I chided. "Besides, my mother always said that lemonade was better than water when you had a tummy ache."  
"I do not have a-" He cut himself off and failed to hold back a moan as another round of cramps set in. "This sucks," he hissed between his teeth.  
"I know it does, Ty, but it will be over soon." I smoothed down his hair and helped him lie flat again so he could curl up as he pleased. Apparently curling up as he please involved him curling into me, practically demanding to be cuddled. "You're cute," I accused.  
"…Even if I'm diseased?" he mumbled, tired again.  
"Definitely. Cuddly Tyler is adorable. I'm almost tempted to-"  
"No vines," he whined, knowing what I was going to say, making us both laugh. "The fandom does not need a 'look how disgusting Tyler is when he's sick' video to be on the internet forever."  
"But they might need a 'look how cute Tyler is when he's not feeling well and cuddling his wife' video," I teased.  
"I don't take pictures of you when you're sick," he grumbled, unable to hide a smile.  
"You take pictures of Josh."  
"That's different. I'm allowed to pick on him; he's my best friend, not my wife-"  
"He's totally your wife," I laughed.  
"Okay, so he's my wife. But you're my favourite wife."  
I leant over him but stopped myself. "I almost kissed you then. That would have been gross."  
"I don't mind," he grinned.  
I swatted him. "Be good and go to sleep."  
"And you'll stay?" His eyes widened and his body tensed.  
"Calm down. Of course I will. Where else am I going to go? To talk to your other wife?"  
He frowned, biting his lip. "I hope my other wife is okay..."  
"He'll be fine, love. I'll take you to check on him tomorrow, if you like."  
He nodded slowly. "But what if-"  
"Chill, Tyler."  
"We both know I cant," he teased.  
"Well…just go to sleep, alright? I'll stay here with you, and tomorrow we'll go make sure Josh is still alive."  
"Okay. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Mark are also sick and must be cared for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but never mind
> 
> Have a good day frens ^-^

Jenna POV

“Are you sure you’re up to this, Ty? Maybe I could go check on him and you could stay here?” I suggested, watching as he winced at having to bend over and tie his shoe laces. My hands replaced his, giving him an excuse to sit up again. Immediately he wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
“If you drive I think I’ll be okay…” he mumbled, leaning on me when I sat next to him.   
“I don’t want you getting sick in the car.”  
“Don’t jinx me…I wont.”  
“Just stay here,” I urged. “I can go and see them-”  
“He’s my best friend, Jenna. I have to go,” he insisted, slowly standing up. “Besides…its not that bad…”   
I rolled my eyes; I’d never seen him look more uncomfortable in his entire life, yet he was insistent about going to see Josh this morning. Apparently a phone call wouldn’t cut it. “Fine. Get in the car.” 

As we drove he didn't make a single noise; knowing that if he even hinted at being in pain we would be going straight back home to bed. We made it there in one piece, though, and Tyler was at the front door before I’d even gotten out of the car.  
“Josh, you alive?” Tyler banged on the wood rather obnoxiously, enough to frighten the living daylights out of anyone.   
There was movement inside the house before the front door slowly opened, revealing a very worse-for-wear looking Mark. “…Tyler..?”   
“Hmm. Are you okay?” He looked him up and down, starting to look a little paler himself.  
It was obvious that Mark was not okay at all, and that Tyler was going downhill again as well. “…Sick…Taco Bell…”  
“Is bad for you,” I finished. “Both of you go inside and sit down.” As Mark turned around again I pushed my husband in the door, sighing in relief once both of them were sitting again, Tyler leaning forward with his head in his hands. He sighed quietly when I stood in front of him, running my fingers through his hair.  
“Josh is…” Mark started to tell me, wincing instead as his stomach cramped and biting his lip.   
“Sick, I know. Is he here?”   
“…Sleeping…” he nodded.   
“Good. Do you two want something to eat? I can make you lunch or…” I trailed off, seeing their expressions.  
They both cringed in answer to my question, glancing at each other before back at me.   
Tyler struggled to get up, almost getting to his feet before I pushed him back again. “I-I need to check on Josh…”   
“No, Tyler, you need to stay there, love. You’re going to make it worse.” I hugged his shoulders, kissing his cheek.   
“But Jenna- what if he’s-”  
“I’ll go see him, alright? You two stay here. Do you need anything?”  
Tyler picked up a blanket from the arm of the couch and wrapped it around him and Mark, while Mark fumbled with the TV remote. “We’re okay now,” Tyler told me, leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Mark added.   
“Good, I'm going to check on Josh then.” Once they both nodded I went down the hall in search of him, finding him passed out on a bed, partially curled around a bucket. Very similar to Tyler’s position last night. I pried it off him, pulling the blanket over him properly and turning to leave again. He may as well sleep while he had the chance.   
“Jenna…” he asked quietly as I reached the doorway, sleepily glancing up at me. I sat next to him on the bed, running my hand up and down his back.  
“You are awake then?” I teased, laughing when he mumbled “no” under his breath. “The other two are in the longue, if you want to join them.” On second thought I added “Or you can stay there, of course. I'm sure they wont mind if you don’t want to move.” Just from the way he was lying it was obvious how unwell he was feeling. It was odd seeing Josh with a lack of energy.   
He contemplated it for a moment before falling out of bed, practically crawling down the hall way and flopping onto the couch in between the other two. “Tyler, this is your fault…” he complained, nudging him with his shoulder before hugging him tightly, both of them on the brink of going to sleep.   
“How?” he grumbled tiredly.   
“You’re the one that said we should go to Taco Bell…” he accused.   
Tyler smiled a little. “Yeah, but you agreed.”   
“Hmm…You’re out of the band…”   
He was laughing now, unable to help it. “You don’t get to make that call! You’re out of the band!”   
“I quit anyway. You’re too hard to work with.”   
They were quiet for a moment and Mark was hiding a smile, resting his head on his hand.   
“Hey Josh?” Tyler started again.  
“Yeah?”   
“You want to join the band again? It’s kind of lonely without you.”   
“Yeah, man. That’d be sick as frick.”   
“So sick!”   
“Yeah, and the three of you are sick as frick right now, so settle down,” I laughed, interrupting them. “You need to rest.” They didn't take much convincing. 

I spent the next hour trying to keep three uncooperative boys hydrated – not an easy task when they’re all incredibly nauseous and don’t want to swallow anything – while trying to convince them to go to bed. Mark eventually took pity on me and disappeared down the hallway but Josh and Tyler resisted, still staring blankly at the TV through half-hearted conversation.   
“Tea. Drink,” I insisted, handing them both mugs. “You’re going to make yourselves feel worse if you don’t.”   
“Thanks, Jenna,” Josh mumbled sheepishly while Tyler rolled his eyes.   
“You’re more like my mother than my wife,” he accused, smiling at me.   
“Well right now you need mothering,” I teased, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He was hot, but his temperature had definitely gone down some. Josh’s face was less flushed as well, which was a good sign.   
Tyler wriggled around to get behind Josh, lying on the couch and effectively making himself at home.   
Josh watched him in dismay, obviously not wanting to move either.   
“Nap with me, dude,” he mumbled, sort of hugging him. He didn't have to ask twice and Josh pulled the blanket over them. “Happy now?” he asked, trying to tease me but not well enough to pull it off.   
“Yes. Goodnight, you two.”   
I was just glad the worst of it was over; they would be alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the shit from my brain :) a review would be nice!


End file.
